


Brynth Oneshots

by YouShineLikeAGlowstick



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, M/M, Parb is mentioned, Synth has ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouShineLikeAGlowstick/pseuds/YouShineLikeAGlowstick
Summary: I collection of Branch x Synth Oneshots because why not?
Relationships: Branch/Synth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Henlo, this is a collection of Brynth one shots because I'm bored and why not. If you wanna request a oneshot go ahead and comment.

-Glowstick


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch tries to confess to Synth, but is interrupted by Synth getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barb's gonna be mentioned in this one. Also ft. Flustered Branch because he can't keep his bisexual mind in control.

Branch was waiting in the village for someone. His friend Synth to be exact. They were meeting up in Pop Village so they could walk around together. Anyways, Branch was thinking hard about Synth, and how he had the biggest crush on the guy. Everytime Synth smiled at him, he lost feeling in his hands. It was weird and he had no idea what to do or how to tell Synth. He was suddenly interrupted when he saw Synth standing in front of him.

"Uh, Dubstep? You okay bro? Your face is turning funny colors." Synth asked, pointing to Branch's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Synth no need to worry about me." Branch responded embarrassed. Synth let out a small chuckle and grabbed Branch's hand.

"So where do you want to go to first?" Synthetic questioned, tightening his grin on his friend hand.

"I-I was thinking we could go visit Poppy? She wanted us to come drop by." Branch said stuttering.

"Alright then, let's go see Queen Poppy!"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

When they arrived at Poppy's pod, Branch had gained control over himself and calmed down. Branch led his friend inside and was greeted by a flustered Poppy.

"Oh uh, hey guys!" Poppy greeted with a hint of regret.

"You okay? You look like Dubstep when I met up with him in the village, and you're acting like him too." Synth chirped with joy. Branch and Poppy exchanged glances and looked down.

Poppy was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Well, come on in. I'll get you guys some snacks in a few seconds." Branch and Synth sat down next to each other on Poppy's couch and avoided eye contact. Branch had no idea that Synth was experiencing feelings for him as well, but in his mind he thought Synth would hate him if he knew.

"Alright, I got you guys some muffins that me and Val made this morning, they are blueberry ones!" Poppy seemed in brighter mood than she was in earlier, and boy did it show.

"So uh Poppy, what or WHO made you that red when we walked in?" Branch asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh that?" Poppy scoffed. "It's nothing really, just another strange letter from Queen Barb..." Her voice trialed off and she was getting even more red than before. "Anyways, why did Synth say I looked like you when you guys met up?"

"Well I-" His response was cut off by Synth letting out a yelp of surprise. Branch looked down and saw that something had fallen off the table, and onto his fin. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. He examined his fin. The glass bowl that hit him was on the ground with cracks in it. His fin was beginning to bruise up pretty badly.

"I think I'll be okay, but can you walk me home? My fin feels really bad and I don't think a can walk right now."

Well crap.

Branch wanted to spend sometime with him, and now he had to go home. He let out a sad sigh, and helped Synth up. "Sorry Poppy, I've got take him home."

"I understand, how you get better Synth!" Poppy responded.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Branch had been carrying Synth bridal style for the past few minutes on their trip, until Synth said something about it.

"Bro, can we talk about the way you're carrying me?" He questioned, hoping it didn't come off as weird.

"Uh okay. What about it?" Branch said setting Synth down and taking a seat nest to him. 

"Well this is gonna sound weird but, I was thinking and what if..." Synth couldn't fins the words to say what he wanted. "I guess you could just maybe keep doing it? I NOW REALIZE THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME AND-"

"Okay."

"Wait what?"

"Okay Synth, I will keep carrying you like that."

"Oh uh just simple then?"

"Do you want this to be complicated?"

Synth randomly started laughing and fell over, dispite the pain coming from his tail. Branch soon joined in and before they knew it they were laying next to each other and starring into each others eyes. They just sat like that, for a while too.

"Dubstep?" Synth said breaking eye contact.

"Yeah?" Branch was waiting for Synth to say something but was caught of guard when Synth had kissed him. It was short and sweet, but to Branch, it was everything. The way Synth's lips moved across his, and the way they tasted. He tasted like seawater and a hint of muffin. When Synth pulled away, Branch was left in shock and mouth not moving. 

"Dubstep? Are you okay?" Synth asked and the started to panic when Branch wouldn't answer him. "BRANCH? BRANCH IM SORRY WHAT DID I-" Synth was cutoff by Branch returning the favor in a another kiss This one was longer and more heated than the last one. Branch pulled apart this time, and looked into Synth's eyes once again.

"You know what Synth?" 

"What?"

"I love you."

Synth was confused for a second, then turned a deep purple, and his heart racing fast.

"I love you too, Dubstep."


End file.
